Duel between Orenthal Winston
The duel between Colonel Orenthal Winston & head delegate Marcus Finch was a skirmish in Wolfenstein between the two. Background Winston vs. Finch The Winston family were enemys of the Finches ever since the beginning of the rule of Lycaon, whose brother publicized a newspaper column in Madagascar that criticized the worst problems in Madagascar. As a cruel joke, the brother published a controversially defamatory statement about the Winstons. Angered at the headlines, the Winstons went to Lycaon for help, who did nothing of the sort & publicized in the newspaper that the Winstons threatened to assault him. George Winston, the head of the family at the time, was arrested, tryed & hanged. Harold Winston, George's oldest son, was arrested & sentenced 20 years in prison. Extrajudicial punishment Lycaon, not wanting publicity out of the Winston family, demanded permission to punish every Winston. The court denied it however, a huge advancement at the time, as the lord has more power. The court ruled that Lycaon could not perform extrajudicial punishment, which is punishing an individual or group beyond reason. Ian Winston was arrested & was acquitted on a margin of 1 vote. However, patronizers of Lycaon formed a terror alliance & broke into the Winston family home & raided their possessions. The group attacked Ian & clubbed him down, burned paintings, stole money, broke furniture, smashed windows, busted doors & ripped apart books & documents & destroyed everything of any value to the family itself. Frank Winston, who was aged 4 at the time, locked himself in the attic to avoid getting attacked. The next morning, a person walked by the house, hearing a racket from Frank & the moaning of Ian. The bystander, noticing a problem with the house, walked in & searched around & found the body of the dying Ian Winston & they also discovered the noise of Frank Winston yelling for help. Ian Winston died at age 18 an hour later. 16 years after the raid, Harold was released from prison & discovered the house a wreck & Frank Winston, aged 20. Harold died from disease about 3 years later & Frank Winston, luckiest of the four, marryed a woman & had a son. The Finches continued to controvert the Winstons for centurys. Conflict of Orenthal Winston & Marcus Finch Orenthal Winston joined the Madagascan Armed Forces at age 7. He was later elected to the Madagascan Royal Court to fill a vacancy after his father's death. Marcus Finch, a descendant of Lycaon, despised Orenthal because of his family lineage & his stance on politics. Orenthal despised Finch because of his ancestry (though he did not realize that Finch was a direct descendant of Lycaon or he did not believe that the curse of Lycaon extended down to Finch). The two had ongoing conflicts in the court, which were accelerated by Bart Sampson's arrival. Hours leading up to the duel The day before the duel, Marcus Finch insulted Julien XIII, causing Orenthal to slap him with a glove. Bart goes to Orenthal's family forge to talk Orenthal out of the door while Atticus Johnson did the same to Marcus Finch. Neither combatant decides to back out. Duel Orenthal & Finch took 10 steps away from each other. Orenthal fired his gun first & Finch followed a second later. Orenthal's gun, however, misfired due to some problem in it's hammer. The misfire ends up sending the bullet flying off to the right, which misses Finch & hits a tree behind him by 2 feet. Atticus Johnson, to distract Finch & end the duel without a death, tripped himself on a tree trunk to hit Finch's arm & ended up firing his only bullet at a septic tank